His Light
by mikamilk
Summary: Yao/Kiku AU. Side-story to 'Crane of Japan'. Yao and Kiku share a bitter-sweet moment as they bathe in the palace gardens. Contains spoilers for 'Crane of Japan'. Rated T for nudity and kissing ie. just to be safe


**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**NOTE: This is a side-story to 'Crane of Japan'. Reading 'Crane of Japan' isn't a MUST per se but this story might be confusing if you haven't. Contains SPOILERS for 'Crane of Japan'. **

**Please enjoy!**

**His Light**

**By Mikamilk**

A melodious trickling of water flowed sweetly in the tranquil air. Gentle splashes accompanied the consistent trickling as two men bathed in the warm pool situated in a secluded area of the palace gardens where privacy was insured. The walls and floor of the bath were built with smoothened ornamental stones. Overhanging branches created an arch in the sky, its dark reflection gently wavering on the water's surface. Large leaves dipped their green tips into the still water and in amongst these one could spot small ripening citrus fruits suspended delicately from curved branches.

The elder of the two men already had his body immersed up to the shoulders in the clear water while the other was just now climbing in. Calm eyes quietly observed a pale foot slipping into the pool quickly followed by the other. Wordlessly he reached a hand out to take hold of a slender arm, pulling gently to invite the smaller man to sit across from him in the bath. The affectionate gesture elicited a soft smile to pull at the corners of the other's mouth. Now that they were both comfortably seated, he let go of the arm briefly before placing both of his hands over the grooves along the other's shoulder blades. In return, a hand was placed caringly against his neck. The two yearned for such contact and however much they touched each other they could never get enough.

A look of concern suddenly skewed the serene moment, the hand on the smaller man's right shoulder blade moving slightly so the entire shoulder could be cupped within the palm. The skin against his hand was not smooth unlike the rest of the man's perfect body; it was lumpy and scarred with the dark, jagged marks left from the wound a brutal cutlass had made.

"Xiaodan, your shoulder must still hurt-aru. This hot-spring should help with the pain."

There was a meek shake of the head. "Yao-san please don't look so concerned. I am okay, my shoulder is much better now."

Yao could easily see past Kiku's words of reassurance, well aware of the way he still winced when he used the injured shoulder. But he kept silent, simply running his fingers along the marred skin in a comforting motion. While he continued to massage with his fingers, Yao leant in a little closer to Kiku. "Xiaodan, how is your research coming along?" he said, changing the topic so Kiku would not have to be reminded too much of his injuried shoulder.

His face brightening, Kiku replied with a hint of excitement. "I have been able to develop something that hopefully will alleviate some of the symptoms my cousin is suffering from."

Taken by surprise by the positive news, Yao perked up. "Is that true?"

Kiku nodded. "I have arranged for the medication to be sent to Japan and I have already written to inform Kyonosuke-san of its detail."

Pride shone in Yao's eyes at hearing Kiku's achievement. Ever since Kiku's return to China he had been insistent on studying herbology traditional to China. In Japan, there was still little knowledge in this area and Kiku was hopeful to find a way to help Kyonosuke with his illness or possibly even discover a cure. Kiku also worked on translation of medicinal records and recipes so it could be accessible to the Japanese. Spreading the Chinese practise could give prospect for great growth in Japanese medical care. Although Kiku never accepted his compliments, Yao could not help admiring him for his efforts and compassion. But there was one thing he could not agree to—the way Kiku overworked himself which was something that had not changed from the days Kiku was still a young boy.

"Now that you have accomplished such a great task, will you give your body a few days break-aru?" inquired Yao, his eyes challenging Kiku to give him a reply he would not be happy to hear.

Laughing openly at the childlike look Yao was giving him, Kiku shook his head. "I'm sorry to disappoint you but there's still an endless amount of work for me to do."

"Surely somebody else could do it," Yao said, his voice sounding close to a whine. "You need rest Xiaodan. You have been under such great pressure for too long-aru. Now is a good time to allow yourself some time to relax."

"Yao-san, I can say exactly the same to you," was Kiku's calm response. "You are the Emperor of China yet you still insist on leading the troops of the Imperial Army. I do not mean to sound like Master Lee, however, are you aware of the dangers you put yourself into? I know you do it to protect our citizens but there are other ways to do that. Maybe it is time to refrain from your military participation."

"You make me sound old-aru," Yao mumbled.

"I am concerned for your safety," Kiku admonished.

"As am I for yours," Yao returned.

The two men held each other's gaze, both as fervently as the other, neither willing to be the first to break away. Eventually, soft chuckles found their way passed pursed lips, both men simultaneously softening their hardened faces.

"I will reduce my workload if you will consider what I have said," Kiku offered.

"Fine-aru," Yao sighed in defeat.

With a satisfied nod, Kiku slipped out of Yao's hold, wading over to the edge of the pool where he had left some soaps and sponges. He returned immediately, bringing with him an enticing scent of the soaps he carried in his hands. This time, Kiku sat behind Yao in order to scrub his back.

Hands gently pushed Yao's hair forward over his shoulders, the long ebony strands swimming in the warm water. As the soap was applied, Yao automatically rounded his back. The sensation of Kiku rubbing the soap over his skin combined with the sweet aromas tickling his nose were so pleasing that Yao had subconsciously closed his eyes.

"You should have seen Hong earlier today," Yao began, his eyes still closed. "Well no, _heard_ would be more precise what with the way he was hollering 'Di-di, Di-di!' in the loudest voice he possesses. Did he ever end up finding you? And from when have you two become so close?"

"Yes, yes he did find me. Or well, I heard him calling for me so I guess I found him," Kiku told Yao. Smiling to himself, Kiku went on. "All he wanted was to bring me some litchis he had acquired. Recently he shows much joyfulness that I had never seen in him in our younger days. What possibly has changed him so much?" Kiku was still not used to seeing those smiles on the formerly apprehensive man's face. Though they were reserved ones, it was still a markable difference from how Kiku recalled him to be. It was the first time Kiku had seen this—honest?—side of to Hongkong.

"It's you."

"Pardon?"

Yao chuckled. "It's you who has changed him," he explained. "You may not have noticed but he still acts no differently from before in front of anyone but you and me."

Finished with scrubbing down Yao's back, Kiku set aside the soaps and sponges. "Oh. Is that true?" he said.

"Mmm, it is." It was just as Yao had thought; Kiku was an expert when it came to reading people's minds—especially when he thought he might have upset somebody—but never when somebody thought well of him. Yao was about to turn to face Kiku when he felt something pressing against his back, something that was neither a soap nor a sponge.

"Xiaodan?" Kiku's silken hair brushed against Yao's skin, the bridge of his nose digging into his back. Hands were placed on his sides, fingers shaking as they slid across wet skin. For a moment, Yao grew worried for Kiku, sensing the fear in the younger man's quivering form behind him. Then quickly he realised what the problem was. It was the problem that made Kiku act like this every time without exception.

Straightening his back, Yao tried sliding out from Kiku's hold but this only made Kiku tighten his grip, pressing himself even closer to Yao's broad back.

"Xiaodan, why don't you let me scrub your back now?" Yao tried in an attempt to coax the man to peel himself off his back. Alas, his means were useless against Kiku's stubborn refusal to move. This time, instead of trying to pull out of Kiku's hold, Yao leaned into it. Then he murmured, "Xiaodan, what you did is not something to regret. It is something that you and I should be grateful for you having done."

Now Yao felt Kiku's lips parting a fraction as he took several small, shallow breaths while droplets of Kiku's tears slid down Yao's skin—against the angry scar that Kiku's sword had carved there on that fated night. Even though he wanted to speak and express in words how much he still anguished over the irreversible thing he had done to Yao, no words could pass through the knot in Kiku's throat. So he shook, sobbing silently into Yao's back.

"Xiaodan," Yao's deep voice said quietly. Kiku could feel Yao's back vibrating as he spoke. "What you did might have been what caused us to part and walk our separate ways. But it was also what eventually caused us to be where we are right now—Together. You may feel like you had betrayed me; that you had chosen to serve your country instead of staying in China with me…"

"Yao-san I—"

Silencing Kiku with a soft 'shh', Yao proceeded. "I know that all along you had made your choices with care—care for me. And for that I am both honoured and grateful. I absolutely do not hold anything against you."

Feeling Kiku's hold weaken, Yao took the opportunity to spin around so he could wrap his own arms around the other's shoulders. "There's no need to mourn so. Not now when we can both be happy, right-aru?"

"Yao-san." Burying his face in the nape of Yao's neck, Kiku let his tears fall freely but with his lips in a firm smile. "Xie xie…Xie xie…"

Yao kept his arms around Kiku's shoulders, patiently hugging him until Kiku's eyes were no longer brimming with tears. It was only after that when they decided it was time to get out of the bath. If they spent too long here they both knew that there would be a certain prince and a certain elderly attendant coming in search of them.

Kiku was the first to step out, hastily throwing a towel over his shoulders before preparing one for Yao. Once Yao also stood upon the stone pavement, Kiku went about drying Yao's wet skin and dripping hair. As soon as that was done, Kiku draped the under-robe over Yao's shoulders and secured it in place with a thin sash. He was reaching for the second layer of Yao's attire when long fingers took a hold of his wrist.

"Xiaodan, you must be dried too," Yao scolded, taking Kiku's towel into his free hand. Denying the struggling Kiku to refuse, Yao made Kiku stand still as he wiped away the water from Kiku's skin before he could get cold. As Kiku had done, Yao also helped Kiku into an under-robe and as he was tying a knot in the sash, Kiku gave an apologetic bow. "Aiyaa-aru. As the Emperor's consort you are now a member of the imperial family. There's no need to act like that, remember Xiaodan?"

"Y-yes, I just…" Kiku cleared his throat and tried again. "I'm just not used to it…yet."

Chuckling, Yao drew Kiku into his chest, managing to surprise Kiku who had not foreseen the action. "I swear-aru, with the way you are no-one would believe you were ever the Crown Prince of Japan, let alone currently the Emperor's husband."

"Y-Yao-san!" exclaimed Kiku, wriggling in Yao's arms. "I-It is getting cool, we must get you fully dressed!"

"See-aru?" Yao laughed again. Unwillingly he loosened his hold on Kiku, allowing the man to gather up Yao's robes which were rapidly layered onto him.

Everything about Kiku was perfect and with each coming day Yao felt that his love for this man grew and kept growing.

"Xiaodan."

"Yao-s—"

Lips touched. Kiku's cheeks which were already flushed from the hot bath deepened, his brown eyes blinking several times before their lids slowly closed.

Just as the name Yao had given Kiku suggested, Xiaodan was his Small Dawn—his light.

His love.


End file.
